SE TIENEN QUE CASAR
by angie cullen baby
Summary: SUS PADRES QUIEREN CASARLOS,ELLOS SE ODIAN , LOS MANDAN DE VIAJE PARA QUE SE CONOSCAN PERO MAS QUE CONOCERSE SE ODIARAN,SE AMARAN,SE DECEARAN SOLO EN SEMANAS, se reiran mucho.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de hale cullen anna y me dio permiso de adaptarla.

CAPITULO 1

Los dos eran ricos y poderosos y sus familias querían unir fortunas y empresas los Li Y los Kinomoto sabían que si se unían sus empresas serian el imperio mas grande de hoteles, bancos y hospitales ya que ambas familias tenían esos negocios.

Los Li y los Kinomoto sabían que la única manera de unir sus fortunas era casando a su hijos el problema era que ni los hijos Kinomoto ni los hijos Li se querían es mas se odiaban.

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto tenían dos hijas Sakura y Tomoyo, y un hijo Touya, el era el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto tenia 28 años, Tomoyo tiene 24 años y Sakura 22.

Hien e Ieran Li tienen tres hijos Meiling y Eriol que eran gemelos y tenian 27 años y Shaoran que tenia 25.

Ahora los Li y los Kinomoto estaban ideando un plan para que se formara alguna pareja entre sus hijos.

* * *

Espero muchos Reviews, la historia esta buenísima y en unos días la pondré en mi perfil la historia original.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna y me permitió adaptarla.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Ieran - ¿ustedes creen que los muchachos acepten?

Nadeshiko - bueno en realidad no les diremos que irán ellos 6

Fujitaka - conociendo a tus hijas se pondrán histéricas.

Nadeshiko - si claro cuando hacen berrinche solo son mis hijas no (pregunto frunciendo el ceno).

Ieran - no te preocupes querida que Hien me dice lo mismo (ambas mujeres rieron).

Hien - Bueno y qué haremos para que acepten ese viaje.

Nadeshiko - la verdad no se Sakura no se separa de la empresa ni aunque este muriendo de gripa y Tomoyo no tolera el campo y Touya ni se diga.

Ieran - si te entiendo, Shaoran y Meiling serán los mas difíciles de convencer.

Fujitaka - pero creen que acepten.

Hien - no lo se, pero tenemos que ingeniárnoslas para que ellos estén ahí.

Fujitaka - bueno y si después de este viaje no se aceptan.

Nadeshiko - pues decidiremos nosotros (dijo secamente).

Ieran - no creo que esa sea la mejor opción

Fujitaka - yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Ieran, ellos ya no son unos niños que se dejan influenciar

Hien - pero es hora de que sienten cabeza, Shaoran solo se la pasa de mujer en mujer y eso no es de caballeros, Meiling no se preocupa por otra cosa que no sea su boutique y Eriol tiene demasiado tiempo solo.

Ieran - en eso tienes razón cariño, pero no podemos obligarlos a nada y menos tu hija.

Nadeshiko - yo estoy de acuerdo con Hien, mis hijos también están bastante alejados de lo que Fujitaka y yo les enseñamos, Touya también cambia de novia como de zapatos, Sakura solo se preocupa por el trabajo y ni siquiera tiene amigos y Tomoyo solo piensa en que comprar y sigue esperando que llegue el príncipe azul, y cada que ve un chico guapo se enamora según ella.

Fujitaka - si Nadeshiko pero no por eso vamos a obligarlos a casarse, se que ambas familias nos beneficiaríamos con algo así pero no podemos sacrificar la felicidad de nuestros hijos.

Hien - Bueno hagamos este ultimo intento Y después veremos están de acuerdo.

Ieran - si y espero este no salga como el ultimo.

Nadeshiko - ni me recuerdes querida

=flash back=

_Meiling - Valla los hermanitos Kinomoto que sorpresa._

_Touya - miren la morenita sabe saludar_

_Eriol - siempre eres un idiota o te tomas descansos (intento defender a su hermana)._

_Tomoyo - miren yo que pensé que Eriol era mudo aparte de retrasado, pero no, es nada mas retrasado (contesto burlándose)._

_Touya - ya pequeña no discutas con idiotas (dijo su hermano tomando por los hombros). _

_Meiling - no le aconsejes eso puede que tu propia hermana no vuelva a dirigirte la palabra (dijo riendo). _

_Sakura - La barbie sabe defenderse, que no tienes que ir a ver si tus trapitos se venden (dijo con desprecio)._

_Syaoran - me imagino que es la envidia ya que sus trapitos como tu le dices son solo para mujeres femeninas no para ti._

_Touya - que insinúas imbécil._

_Syaoran - no yo no insinuó nada solo digo lo que veo._

_Tomoyo - y que es según tu (pregunto irritada)._

_Syaoran - pues lo que se ve y lo que todo mundo dice, que Sakura es una amargada, frígida, y que vuela para solteron.. _

_Syaoran no pudo terminar de decir la última frase ya que tenia encima a Touya. _

_=flash back=_

Ieran - si la verdad es que esa cena fue un desastre, lo que no entiendo es por que se llevan tan mal.

Nadeshiko - no lo se pero, este es el ultimo intento que hacemos por las buenas.

Hien - yo te apoyo Naddy, estos muchachos han perdido la cabeza.

Fujitaka - pues esperemos las cosas mejoren.

Ese mismo día los Li y los Kinomoto organizaron todo para el viaje de sus hijos, pero venia la parte difícil, convencerlos de que viajara.

**CASA DE LOS LI **

Syaoran, Meiling y Eriol, se encontraban reunidos en la sala.

Ieran - hijos me da gusto que estén los tres reunidos.

Meiling – hola mama (saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla).

Eriol - porque, pasa algo.

Hien - nada grave hijo.

Syaoran - pues a mi me dejaron muy alarmado desde que me llamaron para decirme que querían que hoy no saliera, que pasa.

Meiling - Por dios Syaoran por un día que no tengas revolcón no se acaba el mundo.

Ieran – Meiling no hables así (dijo regañándola).

Eriol - bueno que es lo que pasa.

Ieran - nada solo que queríamos informarle a su hermana que en Tomoeda quieren abrir una boutique de ella (dijo nerviosa).

Syaoran - y para eso no me dejaron salir hoy (preguntó gruñendo).

Hien - el problema es que ella tiene que viajar y no queremos que lo haga sola.

Meiling - papa no es la primera vez que viajaré sola.

Ieran - lo sabemos hija solo que es un pueblo a donde tienes que ir y la verdad es que nos gustaría que tus hermanos te acompañaran.

Syaoran - mama no puedes pedirme eso a mi, yo que voy a hacer en un pueblo, les recuerdo que yo tengo una vida, porque no va nada mas Eriol que el de verdad no tiene nada interesante que hacer.

Eriol - ya Syaoran no pasa nada por unos días lejos de tus conquistas, aparte Meiling es más importante que tus mujeres o no.

Syaoran - claro que es mas importante, pero (lo interrumpió su padre).

Hien - pero nada es una orden los dos acompañaran a Meiling, y ya hemos rentado la casa donde se quedaran.

Ieran - así que prepárense que salen mañana a primera hora, llegarán a Tomoeda y ahí los esperara un chofer que los llevara a la casa.

Hien - la persona interesada en poner la boutique ira a verte Meiling, para hablar contigo.

Meiling – que emoción seria la tercera tienda que abriríamos (dijo brincando).

Syaoran - bueno pues ya que.

Eriol – calma hermano no puede ser tan malo.

Así los tres retoños de los Li salieron a sus habitaciones para preparar su equipaje.

Ieran - espero que esto funcione y nuestros hijos no nos odien por meternos en su vida.

Hien - estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien, espero solo que Naddy y Fujitaka logren convencer a sus hijos.

**CASA DE LOS KINOMOTO **

Nadeshiko - Tomoyo, Touya, Sakura vengan por favor (gritó su madre ya que ellos estaban en sus habitaciones).

Fujitaka - espero que esto salga bien.

Nadeshiko - tu tranquilo ya sabes lo que tienes que decir ok.

Tomoyo - que pasa mama.

Nadeshiko - esperemos una tus hermanos

Sakura - que paso.

Touya - todo bien (preocupado pregunto).

Fujitaka - si hijo todo bien, lo que pasa es que quería pedirles un favor.

Sakura - claro papa de qué se trata.

Fujitaka - lo que pasa es que hay un pueblo que se llama Tomoeda y hay unas personas interesadas en hacer unas inversiones en nuestros bancos.

Sakura - wow que bien (dijo emocionada).

Fujitaka - el problema es que yo no puedo ir y me gustaría saber si puedes ir tu (pregunto a Sakura).

Sakura – claro papá, cuando me iría.

Nadeshiko - nada de me iría señorita, sola no vas sola

Sakura - mama no sería la primera vez que viajo sola, no soy una niña.

Fujitaka - tu madre tiene razón, aparte a estos inversionistas no los conozco así que tu Touya acompañaras a tu hermana.

Touya - me imagino que no tengo otra opción.

Sakura – pero papa (dijo con aburricion).

Fujitaka - pero nada, iras con Touya.

Nadeshiko - porque no los acompañas tu Tomoyo, se que cerca de Tomoeda se encuentra un lugar llamado Osaka y está lleno de tiendas y centros comerciales.

Tomoyo - de verdad (dijo con los ojos iluminados).

Fujitaka - si aparte así no te quedaras solita en esta casa.

Tomoyo - me parece una idea genial.

Fujitaka - bueno pues alístense porque salen mañana a primera hora, en Tomoeda, ya estando allá los esperara un chofer para llevarlos a la casa que he rentado, y los inversionistas ahí te verán Sakura.

Sakura - me parece perfecto.

Tomoyo - que ya tenían todo planeado (dijo dudando).

Nadeshiko - si porque yo iría con tu padre, pero ya ves que no podemos ir (contesto rápidamente).

Cuando los hermanos Kinomoto se retiraron

Nadeshiko - bueno lo difícil ya paso.

Fujitaka - dudo que lo difícil halla pasado.

Nadeshiko - porque lo dices.

Fujitaka – porque espero nuestros hijos no nos maten por meternos en sus vidas.

* * *

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, mil gracias a los han puesto esta historia en favoritos, a partir de ahora cada 5 Reviews actualizare.

Pechochale e lfanycka gracias por su comentario.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna y me autorizo a adaptarla.

POV Sakura

Mis hermanos y yo nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto, la verdad me ilusionaba mucho este viaje. Necesitaba pensar en lo que era mi vida, la verdad es que había momentos en los que me preguntaba si lo que decían de mi era verdad.

El único novio que había tenido era Takashi y me fue bastante mal con el de hecho el había corrido el rumor de que era frígida y fría, y lo peor del caso es que yo si lo amaba y él me dejo por mi amiga Chiharu, aunque eso paso hace 4 años, no he podido superar esa traición, yo creo que por ese motivo no tengo amigas y mi vida sexual se volvió nula.

Si mi vida sexual en 4 años ha sido de cero amantes, y la verdad es que no me interesa conseguir a nadie.

Tomoyo - que emoción (grito mi hermana).

Touya - oye no le veo lo emocionante a irnos a encerrar a un pueblo (dijo molesto).

Sakura - pues yo si lo estoy

Tomoyo - si claro todo lo que tenga que ver con números te emociona (dijo sacándole la lengua).

Sakura - bueno pues en cuanto nos instalemos tenemos que salir a rentar un auto para poder movernos.

Touya - que sean dos, dicen que las pueblerinas son preciosas (dijo riendo).

Tomoyo - hey que no puedes dejar de pensar en mujeres

Sakura - mis papas quieren que sientes cabeza sabes

Touya - mira yo no me meto en lo que ustedes hacen así que no se metan en lo mío ok.

Tomoyo - hermanito que no te dan ganas de enamorarte.

Touya - mira que yo me pueda enamorar es muy difícil y saben perfectamente bien porque o ya se les olvido.

Sakura - claro que no hermano y mejor no hablemos de eso, que cada vez que me acuerdo me dan ganas de matarla.

Tomoyo - pero primero la torturamos sí.

Touya - gracias.

Sakura - no tienes porque darlas somos tus hermanas y siempre estaremos contigo y te apoyaremos en todo.

Tomoyo - claro que si hermanito, aunque te aclaro que para nosotras ninguna mujer será suficiente para ti.

Touya - lo sé pequeñas, por eso no pienso volver a enamorarme (contesto abrazando a sus hermanas).

Pasajeros del vuelo 231 con destino a Tomoeda favor de abordar.

Sakura - ese es nuestro vuelo.

Touya - vamos antes de que huya (dijo riendo).

POV Syaoran

Llegamos al aeropuerto, la verdad yo estaba molesto porque mis papas me habían obligado a venir con Meiling. Pero no por el hecho de alejarme de mis conquistas como decían mis hermanos, si no porque yo no tenía nada que hacer en un pueblo.

Meiling – me encanta la idea de que vamos a ir a abrir otra de mis tiendas no están emocionados.

Syaoran - si no ves lo emocionado que estoy (conteste sarcásticamente).

Eriol - a mi si me gusta la idea de salir los tres juntos como hace años no lo hacíamos.

Syaoran - me imagino ya que nunca sales (dije burlándome).

Meiling - no seas grosero Syaoran que Eriol no sea un hombre que brinque de cama en cama es diferente.

Syaoran - ya lo sé solo lo dije para molestarlo.

Eriol - no para nada si a ti no se te da lo molestarme (dijo molesto).

Syaoran - ya hermano por favor no te pongas así ok.

Meiling - por cierto hermanito que has pensado de lo que te dijimos Syaoran y yo la ultima vez de las Kinomoto.

Eriol - en primera se llama Tomoyo en segunda no he pensado nada, ella me odia y la verdad no sé porque.

Syaoran - pues si es igual a su hermana es mejor que ni te le acerques.

Meiling - no yo creo que Tomoyo es diferente a sus locos y estúpidos hermanos.

Eriol - por que a ti no te cae Touya.

Meiling - por mujeriego, ególatra, infantil, estúpido y mil cosas más (dije poniéndome roja).

Syaoran - para ti todos los Kinomoto son iguales (dije con asco).

Eriol - no será que odias a Sakura porque no la has tenido en tu cama (pregunte en tono de burla).

Syaoran - por dios, nada mas de imaginarme con esa mujer me dan nauseas

Meiling - miren ya no hablemos de los Kinomoto es un tema desagradable para mí.

Pasajeros del vuelo 231 con destino a Tomoeda favor de abordar.

Syaoran - ese es nuestro vuelo.

Meiling – ya Syaoran quita esa cara de sufrimiento solo serán dos o tres días a lo mucho (dije tomándolo del brazo).

Syaoran - si como sea (dije molesto).

Cuando nos dirigimos a abordan nuestro avión imagine ver a los Kinomoto, pero claro que no podía ser, esos imbéciles que tendrían que hacer en nuestro vuelo, así que pensé que era porque habíamos estado hablando de ellos.

Cuando mis hermanos y yo ya habíamos a bordado pensé haber visto a Sakura Kinomoto, pero claro que no era ella, esa mujer era un témpano, era fría, amargada, pero aunque me doliera reconocerlo hermosa, mi amigo Takashi me había platicado lo que había pasado con ella y la verdad es que no pude entender cómo pudo dejarla por Chiharu, se me hacia absurdo, aunque bueno Takashi había engañado a Sakura con muchas mujeres mientras estuvieron juntos, el siempre me decía que ella era sumamente aburrida y que nada le parecía bien, que en lo único que pensaba era en el trabajo y la verdad es que eso harta a cualquier hombre, y siempre se vestía demasiado formal para mi gusto, siempre sus trajes sastres que no dejaban ver un centímetro de piel.

Cuando llegamos a Tomoeda pensé ver a Touya Kinomoto, pensar en ellos me estaba afectando, hasta mis hermanos se burlaron de mi.

Cuando salimos de aeropuerto nos espera un chofer, que nos llevaría a la casa que nos rentaron nuestros padres, en cuanto terminara de instalarme saldría a rentar un auto, no pensaba quedarme encerrado en esa casa.

Cuando llegamos a la casa el chofer bajo nuestras maletas, nos dejo afuera de la casa y se marcho sin decir nada.

Eriol - que le pasa a ese sujeto.

Syaoran - que esperabas estamos en un pueblo (dije gritando).

Meiling - ya cálmense.

Syaoran – me puedes explicar cómo demonios voy a ir a pueblo a rentar un auto.

Meiling - caminando.

Eriol - por dios Syaoran no estamos tan lejos de pueblo.

Syaoran - o si claro lo dice el deportista de la familia no.

Meiling - bueno pues entremos para acomodarnos y después veremos cómo le hacemos para ir al pueblo les parece.

Así mis hermanos y yo entramos a la casa, estaba muy bonita eso había que reconocerlo, tenía todas la comodidades así que me dispuse a tomar una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, ellos se quedaron en el segundo.

POV Sakura

Cuando llegamos a Tomoeda, pensé haber visto a Syaoran Li, pero eso era imposible, así que mis hermanos y yo salimos del aeropuerto, y el chofer ya nos esperaba, nos llevo a la casa donde nos quedaríamos, era hermosa, de tres plantas y fachada amarilla, se veían varios ventanales, en cuanto el chofer nos dejo en la puerta se fue, la casa era extraña parecía que tenía como dos tipos de entradas principales.

Tomoyo - porque se habrá ido así el chofer.

Touya - no lo sé pero como vamos a ir al pueblo.

Sakura - no se

Tomoyo - estamos en medio del bosque (dijo histérica).

Sakura - vamos a meternos porque parece que va a llover

Touya - ok pero en cuanto terminemos de instalarnos, tenemos que conseguir coches para poder movernos ok.

Tomoyo - yo te apoyo, no pienso quedarme encerrada aquí, en medio del bosque a ver qué demonios pasa (mi hermanita seguía muy molesta).

En cuanto entramos a la casa, perecía que había gente así que decidimos ir a ver quién era, mi padre nunca me dijo que alguien estaría con nosotros.

Nadie nos contestaba, así que pensamos que solo era nuestra imaginación, ya había empezado a llover, que bueno más que lluvia era una tormenta horrible, cuando subimos a las habitaciones nos llevamos una desagradable sorpresa.

Meiling - que demonios hacen aquí (Pregunte gritando).

Touya - más bien tu qué haces aquí.

Eriol - que pasa.

Tomoyo - porque están aquí.

Meiling - nosotros preguntamos primero.

Sakura - que madura (dije con desprecio).

Syaoran - lárguense (grito).

Sakura - lárguense ustedes.

Tomoyo - a ver vamos a cálmanos todos y averiguar qué es lo que pasa.

Eriol - estoy de acuerdo con ella (tomoyo solo le sonrió).

Tomoyo - ustedes porque están aquí.

Eriol - porque mi padre le informo a Meiling que un cliente quería que abriera una de sus tiendas aquí.

Meiling - y ustedes.

Sakura - porque mi padre me dijo que un cliente quería hacer inversiones en nuestro banco.

Syaoran - no sé porque presiento que nuestros padres tienen algo que ver en todo esto.

Tomoyo - si yo también me lo imagino.

Eriol - y que vamos a hacer.

Sakura - nosotros irnos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Touya - Sakura está cayendo un tormenton.

Sakura - no me importa.

Tomoyo - nos vamos a congelar.

Sakura - prefiero eso que estar aquí con ellos.

Syaoran - yo no me preocuparía de que Sakura se congelara, ella ya es un hielo.

Touya - deja en paz a mi hermana o te rompo la cara (dijo acercándose a el).

Syaoran - tu solo (pregunto encarándolo).

Meiling - ya dejen de comportarse como unos machos brutos.

Tomoyo - si por favor, mejor llamemos para que vengan a recogernos.

Sakura - ya lo intente y no hay señal en el celular.

Eriol – bueno pues aquí debe haber teléfono no.

Meiling - no hay, ya lo busque.

Tomoyo - miren la casa tiene demasiadas habitaciones, porque no descansamos un rato y en cuanto la tormenta termine nos iremos ok.

Todos bufamos pero era la solución más lógica, no podía creer que tenía que estar con los Li y sobre todo con el idiota de Syaoran, lo odiaba, el había hecho que Takashi me engañara, era un estúpido arrogante.

Yo tome una habitación del tercer piso, quería estar lo más alejada de los Li, así que me recosté un rato, y empecé a preparar mis cosas para darme una ducha, necesitaba relajarme , así que me fui al baño,

Nunca me imagine que ahí empezaría mi tortura.

Cuando entre al baño, me encontré con la imagen del hombre perfecto, un cuerpo atlético, un pecho y abdomen perfectamente cuidados y musculosos, unos brazos que en ese momento me hubiera encantado me aprisionaran, una piel bronceada preciosa y unos ojos ámbares que me dejaron sin habla.

Y claro unas caderas afiladas y un poquito más abajo vi algo que me dejo sin aliento, no podía decir nada estaba perdida en el, hasta que el rompió el silencio

Syaoran - que te pasa no sabes lo que es tocar (dijo poniéndose una toalla en la cintura).

Sakura - yo eh lo (no podía decir nada) lo siento (logre decir con trabajo).

Syaoran - parece que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo (dijo con una sonrisa torcida que me dejo a un mas atontada).

Sakura - no te creas tan guapo.

Syaoran - y si no lo soy porque estas tan roja.

Como no quería que me sonrojara, acababa de ver a un dios.

Sakura - porque no soy una mujer que se la pase viendo hombre desnudos.

Syaoran - bueno pues si me permites me gustaría tomar un baño, o si quieres me puedes acompañar (dijo volviendo a poner esa sonrisa que se había vuelto mi favorita).

Sakura - estás enfermo preferiría no volver a bañarme que hacerlo contigo (no sé de donde saque valor para contestarle así y salí del baño con mi pulso a mil y mi respiración agitada.).

En cuanto entre a mi habitación, no pude dejar de pensar en el, era perfecto era como un dios, me había dejado sin aliento.

Como un Dios, Sin aliento, Que te pesa Sakura el es un idiota al que odias y que jamás estarías con él, me dije a mi misma, no podía permitirme esos pensamiento y menos con él, en cuanto fuera posible me iría de ahí para no verlo.

* * *

Hey, que les pareció el capitulo, les agradezco a los que colocaron la historia en favoritos y pusieron alarmas en la historia, así que los invito a que presionen el botoncito verde de abajo y me dejen sus Reviews del capítulo.

Ya saben mínimo 5 Reviews para que actualice.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna y me autorizo a adaptarla.

Capitulo 4

POV Syaoran

Sakura entro al baño accidentalmente cuando yo estaba desnudo dispuesto a tomar un baño. Cuando vi su hermosa cara como se sonrojaba, me dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla.

Besarla? Abrazarla? Por dios Syaoran jamás te fijarías en esa mujer fría y amargada, ella no es el tipo de mujer que te gusta, me reprendí a mí mismo.

Esto era una locura, en cuanto se pudiera me iría para no verla, esa mujer me ponía nervioso y no sabía porque así que lo mejor era alejarme de ella.

POV Meiling

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, yo no podía estar en donde estuviera Touya, trate de tranquilizarme y baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua y ahí lo vi, estaba sentado frente a la ventana como un niño pequeño, viendo la lluvia, como si no pudiera salir a jugar, se veía triste.

Meiling - te gusta la lluvia (Pregunte tratando de romper el hielo).

Touya - no, de hecho me molesta porque no puedo salir (dijo triste).

Meiling - puedes hacer más cosas, no.

Touya - no te ofendas pero por que ahora eres amable.

Meiling - no lo sé, de hecho tú eres la persona que menos merece que yo sea amable.

Touya – Meiling no puedo creer que aun me odies por eso.

Meiling - odiarte no Touya yo no te odio.

Touya - no

Meiling - odiarte seria sentir algo por ti y tú ni eso te mereces.

Touya - los dos tuvimos la culpa no crees.

Meiling - tu me utilizaste, yo a ti no (dije molesta).

Touya - ahora resulta que me amabas no (pregunto riéndose).

La forma tan burlona en la que me pregunto eso me dolió mucho, sabía que no contendría las lagrimas mucho tiempo y no quería llorar delante de este tarado.

Meiling - pues Touya Kinomoto yo estaba enamorada de ti y tu solo me usaste para olvidar a Kaho esa noche y eso es algo que jamás te perdonare, eres un animal.

Sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada mas salí corriendo al bosque no me importo la tormenta que estaba cayendo, necesitaba alejarme de él, quería llorar a mares, sacar todo lo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, me dolía estar tan cerca de él y no volver a probar sus labios y sus caricias, después de esa noche no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza, por eso lo odiaba.

Cuando por fin deje de correr, ya estaba obviamente empapada, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien había salido atrás de mi.

Touya - Mei estás loca como se te ocurre salir así (dijo molesto).

El se veía perfecto, su cuerpo estaba empapado, su ropa se pegaba es su hermosos torso y en sus brazos se veían perfectamente bien delineados músculos, su cara era de molestia, pero sus ojos me demostraba preocupación.

Meiling - que quieres idiota.

Touya - porque sales como loca, no ves que tu pudo pasar algo (dijo tomándome del brazo).

Touya - vamos para la casa (dijo con un suspiro resignado cuando no conteste).

Meiling - yo no voy a ningún lado contigo y suéltame (le grite forcejeado con él, lo cual me resulto inútil).

Touya - porque eres tan difícil (Dijo tomándola por los brazos).

Meiling - porque no es posible que ahora si te preocupes por mí.

Touya - por favor Mei, vamos a la casa y te juro que no vuelvo a acercarme a ti, te lo juro (dijo casi rogándome).

Meiling - no quiero ir contigo a ningún lado (grite y logre soltarme de él).

Touya - pues entonces será por las malas (le grito).

El me tomo de la cintura y nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados, sentir su cuerpo mojado pegado al mío, me éxito de inmediato, y él lo noto ya que yo no llevaba sujetador y a pesar de que el agua caía a cantaros, mis pezones se pusieron duros hasta que su cuerpo estuvo pegado al mío.

POV Touya

Cuando la tome por la cintura y la atraje a mí y nuestros cuerpos se quedaron pegados, me excite de inmediato, ella creía que me había burlado de ella, pero no era así, me aleje de ella precisamente para no lastimarla, ya que yo no estaba listo para estar con nadie después de que Kaho me engaño y se burlo de mi, por eso huí de ella, pero tenerla así mojada y excitada, mi instinto de alejarme de ella para protegerla se fue el carajo.

Touya - Mei nunca quise lastimarte (dije susurrando a su oído).

Meiling - pues lo hiciste (dijo con la voz entrecortada).

Touya - por eso me aleje de ti, para no lastimarte (dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me viera a los ojos).

Meiling - si claro, ni siquiera te acuerdas lo que paso esa noche, tú me lo dijiste (dijo con lagrimas en los ojos).

Esta mujer estaba loca, como no me iba a acordar de esa noche si había sido la mejor de mi vida.

Touya - claro que me acuerdo.

Meiling - de verdad (pregunto dudosa).

Touya - nunca olvidaría tus hermosas piernas, tus besos que me llevaron al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo, tus caricias que me volvían loco, la estreches de tu cuerpo que me hacían gritar tu nombre (dije acariciando sus glúteos y subiendo por su espalda mis manos).

En ese momento quería hacerla mía de nuevo, necesitaba que fuera mía, que me volviera a regalar esos besos y esas caricias que hace tiempo había tenido.

Sin pensarlo más la bese, esperaba que ella me rechazara pero no lo hizo, todo lo contrario, me beso con más pasión de la que había tenido en mi vida, poco a poco nos acostamos en el pasto, acaricie todo tu cuerpo, cortando por pocos minutos los besos para tomar aire, lo que me gustaba de ella era la pasión que tenia, que tomaba la iniciativa que no se dejaba dominar todo lo contrario le gustaba dominar, y eso a mí me enloquecía .

Meiling - hazme tuya Touya (me pidió jadeando).

Touya - serás mía te lo aseguro (dije con voz ronca debido a lo excitado que estaba).

No podía desabrochar la camisa que ella llevaba, ella se dio cuenta de eso y me encanto lo que me dijo.

Meiling - arráncala (me ordeno gimiendo).

Yo encantado la arranque y no tardo mucho ella en estar casi desnuda debajo de mí, lo único que faltaba era su tanga color roja.

Meiling - creo que tú tienes mucha ropa no.

Touya - pues quita lo que te estorbe.

La tome por la cintura y la puse sobre mí, ella se puso a horcadas y comenzó a quitarme la ropa sin dejar de besarme, yo no dejaba de acariciar sus glúteos, sus piernas.

Meiling - así está mucho mejor (no supe cuanto tiempo tardo, pero yo ya estaba totalmente desnudo).

Sin decir nada ella misma rompió su tanga, y ella introdujo mi miembro en ella, fuerte y de un solo movimiento, eso me encantaba me estaba volviendo loco.

Ella empezó a cabalgar en mí, yo no pude resistir más y la tome de la cadera y me puse sobre ella.

Meiling - si Touya así (decía jadeando).

Touya - lo que tu ordenes (yo hice mis movimientos más rápidos y fuertes, comencé a morder sus pezones, cada vez que hacia eso ella gritaba de placer).

Meiling - duro Touya, más duro.

Esta mujer sabía lo que me gustaba, así que la embestí más duro.

Touya - así – (embestida) - dime – (embestida) – te gusta - (embestida).

Meiling – si, así me encanta, no pares (dijo gritando).

Ella grito mi nombre cuando se venía, en cuanto ella termino yo la acompañe en esa pasión y termine en ella, estuve unos minutos más dentro de ella esperando que nuestras respiraciones volvieran un poco a la normalidad, cosa que era imposible si la tenia desnuda debajo de mi, cuando me salí de ella, ella se puso sobre mí.

Meiling - eres magnifico.

Touya - no junto a ti, eres una diosa.

Meiling - que va a pasar ahora.

Touya - lo que tú quieras que pase.

Meiling - no te entiendo.

Touya - que si quieres que me case mañana contigo lo haré, si quieres que te jure fidelidad con sangre lo haré.

Y lo haría, no me volvería a alejar de ella, la amaba desde hace tiempo pero por cobarde no me había acercado a ella, y después de la primera noche que pasamos juntos, siempre trataba de encontrar a una mujer como ella, pero era imposible no había nadie en el mundo como ella.

Touya - no volveré a alejarme de ti, por favor Mei déjame estar a tu lado.

Meiling - si pero ahora bajo mis reglas (me contesto mordiéndose el labio).

Touya - Lo que tu digas (y la volví a besar).

* * *

Hey, que les pareció, píquenle el botoncito verde de abajo si les gusto y déjenme sus comentarios.

Minimo 5 Reviews para que actualice.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna y me permitió adaptarla.

Capitulo 5

POV Meiling

No podía creer que Touya me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mí, eso me encanto, pero ahora sufriría de eso estaba segura, aunque pensándolo bien no sabía quién sufriría mas él o yo, ya que lo castigaría con sexo y eso me alteraba ya que él y yo nos compenetrábamos increíblemente, los dos éramos pasionales y salvajes hasta cierto punto él era el único hombre que me había hecho vibrar.

Meiling - bueno pues lo mejor será que nos vallamos la lluvia no cesa.

Touya – ponte mi camisa que la tuya quedo destrozada (dijo apenado).

Meiling - no me importaría que rompieras toda mi ropa así (dije pícaramente).

Touya - me encantas cariño (dijo besándome).

Meiling - y tú a mi osito

Touya - osito, eso no es muy masculino no crees

Meiling - pues para mi eres mi osito, quedo claro (dijo haciendo pucheritos).

Touya- claro que si, tú dime como quieras.

El me puso su camisa él iba con el torso desnudo, la lluvia empezaba a caer más fuerte nuevamente así que corrimos a la casa en cuento llegamos todos nos esperaban en la sala, mis hermanos furiosos y sus hermanas histéricas

POV Sakura

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Touya y Meiling no se encontraban en la casa, nos alteramos mucho, ya que todos pensamos que se habían peleado y se habían salido, lo peor es que empezaba a llover más fuerte otra vez.

Syaoran - voy a salir a buscar a mi hermana.

Eriol - yo voy contigo.

Syaoran – espero que el animal de tu hermano no le haya hecho nada a Mei.

Sakura - por dios como si tu hermana fuera una perita en dulce.

En ese momento llegaron ambos juntos y tomados de la mano, ¿tomados de la mano, porque?.

Syaoran - que demonios te pasó Mei (dijo al ver sus fachas).

Eriol - porque traes esa camisa.

Tomoyo- porque vienes desnudo Touya.

Sakura - que le hiciste a mi hermano (pregunte histérica).

Touya - se calman todos y tu Saku no le grites a Mei, y Tommy no vengo desnudo (ambas nos quedamos en shock).

Meiling - Touya no me hizo nada y si nos permiten vamos a ir a bañarnos y cambiarnos ok.

Sin decir nada más se largaron y nos dejaron a los cuatro con cara de sorpresa ya que Touya jamás había defendido a Meiling, de hecho creo que se odiaban y ella jamás había ignorado a sus hermanos.

Syaoran - que demonios fue eso.

Eriol – no lo sé, pero me da gusto ver ese brillo en los ojos de Mei.

Tomoyo - a mí también me da gusto ver a mi hermano feliz.

Syaoran - claro lo que tu hermano quiere es llevarse a mi hermana a la cama y después botarla como a las demás no.

Sakura - piensas que mi hermano es así, nada más porque tú haces eso, el león cree que todos son de su condición no.

Syaoran - tu cállate eres la menos indicada para hablar de llevar a alguien a la cama tu ni eso logras.

Eriol - Syaoran no le hables así.

Tomoyo - eres un patán Syaoran Li.

Sakura - déjenlo tiene razón, yo no soy la más indicada para hablar de pasión, no despierto eso en nadie verdad.

Sin decir más salí directo a mi habitación, aunque me dolió en el alma, lo que Syaoran dijo, era verdad Takashi me lo había dicho muchas veces, yo no sabía nada de la pasión, era tan tímida que nunca me había atrevido a nada extraño con él.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, sin poder dejar de llorar.

POV Syaoran

Cuando Meiling nos dejos a todos con la boca abierta y se fue con Touya tomada de la mano, casi me da un infarto, Touya tenía una gran fama de mujeriego y ella era mi hermana y no iba a permitir que se burlaran de ella.

Syaoran - que demonios te paso Mei (pregunte al ver sus ropas rotas).

Eriol - porque traes esa camisa.

Tomoyo - porque vienes desnudo Touya.

Sakura - que le hiciste a mi hermano (pregunte histérica).

Touya - se calman todos y tu Saku no le grites a Mei, y Tommy no vengo desnudo (ambas se quedaron en shock.

Meiling - Touya no me hizo nada y si nos permiten vamos a ir a bañarnos y cambiarnos ok.

Sin decir nada más se largaron y nos dejaron a los cuatro con cara de sorpresa ya que Touya jamás había defendido a Meiling, de hecho creo que se odiaban y Mei jamás nos había ignorado.

Syaoran - que demonios fue eso (estaba demasiado sorprendido).

Eriol – no lo sé, pero me da gusto ver ese brillo en los ojos de Mei (dijo con una sonrisa boba).

Tomoyo - a mí también me da gusto ver a mi hermano feliz (por dios ella apoyando a mi hermano).

Touya - claro lo que tu hermano quiere es llevarse a mi hermana a la cama y después botarla como a las demás no.

Sakura - piensas que mi hermano es así, nada más porque tú haces eso, el león cree que todos son de su condición no.

Syaoran - tu cállate eres la menos indicada para hablar de llevar a alguien a la cama tu ni eso logras (me sorprendió a mi mismo haberle dicho eso, sabía que la había lastimado ya que sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de lagrimas).

Eriol - Syaoran no le hables así (mi hermano me dio un golpe en el hombro).

Tomoyo - eres un patán Syaoran Li (dijo la pequeña llena de furia).

Sakura - déjenlo tiene razón, yo no soy la más indicada para hablar de pasión, no despierto eso en nadie verdad (cuando dijo eso me dejo helado, la había lastimado de verdad y ahora me sentía el más miserable de los hombres, nunca pensé que verla sufrir así).

Subí a mi habitación a tratar de calmarme, la habitación de ella estaba frente a la mía, me acerque a su puerta y oí el ruido más doloroso que había oído en mi vida, ese ruido me rompió por dentro y no supe porque, oí como lloraba y se decía así misma que Takashi tenía razón ella no era suficiente mujer, en cuanto oí el nombre de él me enfurecí porque ella tenía que seguir pensando en ese animal que nada mas la había engañado y había jugado con ella, así que mejor me fui a mi recamara.

La verdad no supe cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que mi hermano toco a mi puerta.

Eriol - puedo pasar.

Syaoran – pasa.

Eriol - ven a cenar hermano Tomoyo y yo preparamos la cena.

Syaoran - tu cocinando (Pregunte con burla).

Eriol - Tomoyo me obligo (dijo haciendo puchero).

No dije nada y baje con mi hermano, cuando llegue al comedor vi que estaban todos menos Sakura.

Syaoran - y Sakura.

Tomoyo - no va a bajar se siente mal.

Touya - que tiene (Pregunto alarmado).

Tomoyo - dolor de cabeza nada mas (contesto fulminándome con la mirada).

Meiling - que le hiciste Syaoran.

Syaoran - nada solo nos peleamos como es costumbre (dije sin levantar mi vista).

Touya - que le dijiste mocoso (Pregunto levantándose).

Meiling - calma osito por favor.

Tomoyo - si hermano, ya sabes se pelearon como siempre verdad Syaoran (pregunto mirando con odio).

Syaoran - si me disculpan ya se me quito el hambre.

Sin decir nada me levante de la meza y subí a mi habitación, me acerque a la puerta de ella pero no se oía ningún ruido y la luz estaba apagada, así que decidí entrar.

Cuando entre no la vi, entonces me imagine que se había ido por mi culpa, y me sentí pésimo, si algo le pasaba seria mi responsabilidad, estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando ella entro envuelta en una toalla diminuta que apenas cubría abajo se sus glúteos.

Sakura - que demonios haces aquí (pregunto molesta).

Syaoran - yo solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien (conteste lo más calmado que pude recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo con mi mirada).

Sakura - primero me insultas y me humillas y después te preocupas por mí, eres bipolar (me pregunto triste).

Syaoran - oye de verdad siento lo que te dije, no era mi intención lastimarte de esa manera lo lamento de verdad (la verdad es que no podía dejar de ver sus piernas eran perfectas, blancas, hermosas, largas).

Sakura - lárgate con tus disculpas a otro lado Li (dijo llenándose los ojos de lagrimas otra vez).

No podía verla llorar y menos por mi estupidez así que sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y la abrase, ella en un intento de aventarme, se cayó su toalla al suelo, dejándola desnuda, yo me quede sin aliento, creo que mi corazón se detuvo por unos momentos, mi respiración se hizo demasiado agitada, me sentía como un niño que ve por primera vez a una mujer desnuda, ella abrió sus ojos como plato, la acorrale contra la puerta, ella se mordía el labio y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, cuando sentí su aliento me enloquecí, jamás me había sentido de esa manera, así que me acerque más y la bese, ella no opuso resistencia y la tome por la cintura, su piel era suave tersa, era completamente perfecta, sentía que estaba tocando el cielo y besaba a un ángel.

No sé en qué momento terminamos en la cama, ella estaba completamente desnuda debajo de mí, ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, y a besar mi cuello mientras yo devoraba el de ella, una de mis manos se poso en sus caderas mientras la otra en uno de sus senos y jugaba con su pezón.

Syaoran - estás segura de esto (pregunte con mi boca en su cuello, rogando a dios que me dijera que si).

Sakura - no pero no quiero que pares (dijo jadeando):

Syaoran - eres perfecta sabes.

Sakura - no me mientas, se que solo es la calentura del momento.

En ese momento me separe de ella, ella se sonrojo a un mas y se cubrió con la sabana.

Syaoran - no Sakura no es la calentura.

Sakura - claro que si, como hoy no tendrás revolcón con alguna de tus amiguitas te toca conformarte conmigo (dijo bajando la cabeza).

Syaoran - estás loca si piensas eso (dije acercando a ella).

Syaoran - tienes una piel hermosa (dije acariciándole las piernas), unos senos perfectos (dije acariciándolos) y tus besos me están volviendo loco (no resistí mas y me fui sobre ella nuevamente).

Ella se dejaba guiar por mis caricias, por mis besos, ella había empezado a desabrocharme el pantalón. La tome de la cadera y la puse sobre mí, ella inmediatamente se tapo los senos.

Syaoran - no los escondas que son perfectos (dije sujetándole las manos).

Sakura - Takashi me decía todo lo contrario (dijo con tristeza).

En cuanto oí que menciono el nombre del idiota ese, me enfurecí, la tome de la cadera con sumo cuidado y la deje en la cama y me levante.

Sakura - a dónde vas (pregunto desconcertada).

Syaoran - cuando quieras hacer el amor conmigo y no con él, me buscas.

Sakura – Syaoran espera

Yo no la deje decir nada más y salí de su habitación hecho una furia, cuando entre a mi habitación, quería golpear algo, lo necesitaba, ella me había estado besando y acariciando pensando en otro, no en mi. Me acosté en mi cama tratando de calmarme, ella me había enloquecido, era como si sus besos me hubieran hechizado, como si mi cuerpo necesitara sus caricias, quería regresar a su habitación y hacerla mía, pero recordaba que ella pensaba en otro y me volvía a enfurecer así que mejor me metí a la cama para tratar de dormir.

* * *

Hey, aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la historia, y los invito a dejarme sus comentarios presionando el botoncito verde de abajo.

Mínimo 5 Reviews para actualizar.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna y me permitió adaptarla.

Capitulo 6

POV Sakura

No podía dejar de repetirme que era una estúpida, como se me había ocurrido mencionar a mi ex en este momento, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no puedo creer que tuve a Syaoran Li en mi cama y lo deje ir por mis comentarios fuera de lugar, estaba a punto de meterme a dormir cuando tocaron a mi puerta

Tomoyo - podemos pasar

Sakura – adelante

Meiling - hola (dijo tímidamente).

Sakura - hola (me sorprendió que ella estuviera aquí).

Tomoyo - queremos hablar contigo

Meiling - sobre Syaoran

Sakura - yo no tengo nada que hablar de él (dije tratando de sonar enojada pero me salió muy mal).

Meiling - lo vimos salir de tu cuarto

Tomoyo - y sin camisa

Meiling - y su camisa esta aquí en el suelo (ella se agacho a recogerla).

Sakura - no es lo que piensan (dije sonrojándome)

Meiling - yo se que odias a mi hermano pero él no es tan malo como parece.

Sakura - yo no lo odio

Tomoyo - primero que nada, Mei nos tienes que contar que demonios pasó con nuestro hermano.

Sakura - es verdad que pasa entre ustedes (dije tratando de sajarme de mi interrogatorio).

Meiling - bueno pues contare la historia pero no quiero que me interrumpan si.

Tomoyo - de acuerdo

Yo solo asentí

Meiling – Touya y yo nos conocemos de la universidad como ustedes saben, durante los 4 años que estuvimos ahí, nunca nos pelábamos pero no era porque no nos gustáramos, si no porque él estaba con Kaho y yo con Yue, así que cuando fue la graduación, el se emborracho y no podía subir a su auto, yo lo encontré y me ofrecí a llevarlo a su casa, pero él me dijo que no quería ir ahí, así que nos fuimos a mi casa, mis padres estaban de viaje y mis hermanos celebrando por su lado, así que lo lleve a mi casa y los subí a mi habitación, y creo que no tengo darles detalles de lo que paso verdad.

Tomoyo - no esos omítelos (dijo de inmediato mientras se estremecía).

Sakura - si por nuestra salud mental (dije sonrojándome y con una mueca de asco).

Meiling - bueno pues esa noche la pasamos juntos, yo creí que él y yo empezaríamos una bella relación, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que el al día siguiente me dijo que no se acordaba de nada y que él seguía amando a Kaho, que yo le parecía bonita pero nada más y eso me lastimo por eso es que empecé a odiarlo, porque me era más fácil que reconocer que lo necesitaba que desde que estuve con él no podía dejar de desear estar entre sus brazos, pero hoy el me demostró que también siente algo por mí, y que lo que paso entre nosotros hace muchos años también lo dejo marcado a él, así que ahora no lo dejare escapar, que opinan

Tomoyo - que mi hermano es un tarado.

Sakura - porque no te acercaste a nosotras

Meiling - no podía llegar y decirles que amaba a su hermano y que habíamos pasado una noche juntos y me había votado o si.

Sakura - pues si, así nosotros te hubiéramos explicado porque se porto así contigo en ese momento.

Meiling - no entiendo

Tomoyo - fácil, mira Touya le quería pedir matrimonio a Kaho, pero el día que lo iba a hacer la encontró con otro, el estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, pero ella le dijo que no lo quería, que solo había estado con el por pasar el rato, que de hecho ella ya estaba embarazada de otro.

Sakura - eso fue lo más difícil, ya que todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos el la respeto y nunca se acostó con ella y mucho menos le fue infiel.

Tomoyo – por lo que tú nos dices, tú fuiste la primera con la que estuvo Touya después de que corto con ella y mira que con ella duro 3 años.

Meiling - porque nunca me entere de eso, pobre de mí osito, ahora entiendo porque me dijo que no estaba conmigo para no lastimarme.

Tomoyo - en efecto el prometió no volver a enamorase, y me imagino que le dio miedo enamorarse de ti así que mejor huyo.

Sakura - y la otra es que no quería que sintieras que te estaba utilizando.

Meiling - es un gran hombre.

Tomoyo - si ese es mi hermanito.

Sakura - pero yo te recomiendo que lo cuides.

Meiling – porque (nos miro extrañada).

Sakura - porque Kaho está en Tokio.

Meiling - crees que esa loca se le acerque (dijo con ira en los ojos).

Sakura - pues Touya es un reconocido medico, aun soltero y ella se divorcio.

Tomoyo - y porque demonios no me habías dicho eso (Pregunto molesta).

Sakura - porque me entere ayer, pero no te preocupes Mei que nosotras te ayudaremos con mi hermano y si esa zorra se le acerca no sabe en la que se meterá.

Meiling - gracias

Tomoyo - nada de gracias ahora tú eres nuestra cuñada y casi, casi nuestra futura hermana.

Meiling - bueno pues yo las conté así que ahora te toca a ti sakura.

En ese momento me volví a poner tensa como les decía que estaba a punto de acostarme con Syaoran y yo pensé en otro.

Sakura - bueno pues no sé cómo decirlo (claro que nuevamente estaba sonrojada).

Meiling - mira evítate el detalle de que estaban a punto de acostarse, lo que importa es porque no lo hicieron.

Sakura - porque le dije algo de Takashi y el me dijo que cuando quisiera hacer el amor con él y no con otro lo buscara.

Tomoyo - pues si tonta como no se iba a poner así, si tú le mencionas el animal ese.

Meiling - mira todos creen que Syaoran es un mujeriego de lo peor, pero tiene su razón para no enamorarse al igual que tu hermano.

Sakura - no te entiendo.

Meiling - mira el se enamoro de una chica llamada Nakuru, ella le correspondía o eso creíamos todos, ella se presento ante mi familia como una pobre e inocente chica que su familia no quería, así que mis padres la acogieron como una hija mas, cuando termino la escuela ella desapareció sin decir nada, al principio creímos que algo le había pasado, Syaoran estaba como loco, esos días no tenia paz, hasta que un día mi padre la encontró y para nuestra sorpresa ella ya estaba con alguien mas, así que le dijo a mi padre que ella solo había estado con Syaoran por dinero que nunca lo había amado, cuando mi padre se lo dijo a mi hermano no le creyó, es la peor discusión que han tenido, de hecho se agarro a golpes con Eriol, pero cuando él lo vio con sus propios ojos, lo devasto, nunca lo vimos llorar ni volvió a mencionar el tema, y a raíz de eso el cambio y nunca volvió a enamorase.

Tomoyo - valla nuestros hermanos tienen cosas en común.

Sakura - soy una estúpida.

Meiling - la verdad es que si.

Tomoyo - porque no vas a hablar con él.

Sakura - ni siquiera ha de querer verme.

Meiling - y porque no vas a terminar lo que empezaste (me dijo pícaramente).

Sakura - como crees yo no soy así (dije ruborizándome).

Tomoyo - mira deberías de quitarte esas tonterías que el imbécil de Takashi te metió en la cabeza eres una mujer muy hermosa.

Meiling - claro que si Saku, de hecho yo traigo una lencería hermosa que se supone le iba a mostrar al cliente que se invento mi papa.

Sakura - pero y se si enoja (dije insegura).

Meiling - te vas a quedar con la duda

Sakura – no, vamos por esa lencería

Las tres salimos de mi habitación, no podía creer que estaba dispuesta a hacer eso, me daba pánico que él me rechazara, pero después de saber que él había pasado por algo similar a lo mío, entendía perfectamente bien porque era así, el se la pasaba de cama en cama y yo me la pase sola pero los dos teníamos el mismo miedo a enamorarnos.

La lencería que me rio Meiling no era la más conservadora que digamos, pero era muy linda, era un conjunto de encaje rojo, que hacía que mi piel se viera bien, con una batita roja transparente, que de verdad daba miedo, de la batita a nada, era lo mismo ya que no tapaba nada, así que me arme de valor y salí de baño.

Sakura - bueno y que hago si está dormido (dije asustada por ser rechazada).

Tomoyo - pues lo despiertas (dijo rolando los ojos).

Sakura - como crees.

Meiling - claro que si (dijo dándome ánimos).

Las dos me acompañaron a la puerta de la habitación de Syaoran, Mei abrió la puerta y tomoyo me aventó dentro de ella, el estaba dormido, lo contemple un rato se veía hermoso, en este momento no me importo que él fuera un vanidoso ni ególatra me importaba que esta noche seria mío, era el único hombre que había logrado despertar cosas en mi que nunca había sentido, quería probar con el mil formas de hacer el amor, quería experimentar con el todo lo que me daba miedo o pena, pero solo con él, así que sin pensarlo más me subí a su cama y comencé a besar sus parpados, su nariz, sus labios él se movió en pero no despertó, así que comencé a besar su pecho que estaba desnudo, era perfecto lamí sus pezones, y baje mi mano a su miembro y comencé acariciarlo y ahí fue cuando despertó.

Syaoran - que haces sakura (pregunto aun adormilado).

Sakura - lo que me dijiste (conteste sin mirarlo a la cara sonrojada).

Syaoran - Que (ya había despertado)

Sakura - me dijiste que cuando quisiera hacer el amor contigo te buscara no.

Syaoran - que ya no piensas mas en Takashi.

Sakura - no sé de quién me hablas (dije pero hice una mueca).

El me miro, y sin decir nada más me tomo de la cintura y se puso sobre mí, el comenzó a besar mi cuello, el no tenía nada de ropa, acariciaba mi cuerpo y trataba de besar toda mi piel.

Syaoran - no sabía que te gustaba la lencería (dijo recorriéndome con la mirada).

Sakura - no te preocupes yo tampoco lo sabía.

Syaoran - me encantas Sakura no sabes cuanto.

Sakura - de verdad (dije ilusionada).

Syaoran - entiendo que tengas tus dudas pero yo no soy el.

Sakura - Syaoran no he estado con nadie en 4 años.

Cuando le confesé eso él se quedo callado no dijo nada solo me observo, no hizo ningún movimiento así que pensé que la había vuelto a cagar, pero esta vez la que se enojo fui yo, yo ya había venido a estregarme en bandeja de plata y el otra vez se separaba de mi, perfecto no le rogaría mas así que me levante.

Syaoran - a dónde vas (pregunto nervioso).

Sakura - mira Syaoran yo vine aquí y trate de seducirte sé que no soy nada buena en eso pero tampoco es para que tú te quedes pasmado, porque te dije que no he tenido sexo en cuatro años.

Syaoran - no Sakura de verdad lo siento es que no se cómo has logrado eso (dijo como en shock).

Sakura - porque no pienso en sexo todo el día.

Syaoran - pues me encantaría que esos cuatro años los repusieras conmigo (dijo levantándose de la cama de verdad que era un dios, pero tenía que hacerlo sufrir un poco y así aprovechar apara aprender yo también).

Sakura - pues ahora te lo vas a tener que ganar mi querido Syaoran (sin darle la oportunidad de que me convenciera salí de su habitación, porque sabía que si me quedaba un segundo más seria yo la que terminaría suplicándole que me hiciera el amor).

POV Syaoran

No podía creer que Sakura me volviera a dejar excitado, quien le dijo a esa mujer que no sabe cómo poner a un hombre loco por ella, confirmado Takashi era el mayor perdedor del mundo, y yo no seguiría sus pasos, ella no se había acostado con nadie en 4 años, así que lo minino que se merecía era todo un caballero, un hombre que luchara por ella, y ese iba a ser yo.

Estaba decidido a ganármela, lo único que me daba miedo era enamorarme de ella y salir perdiendo nuevamente yo, pero sabía que ella entendía lo que era pasar por un engaño, por una decepción, sabía que no era el tipo de mujer que jugaba con nadie. Así que agarre todos mis miedos los mande a la mierda y me aventuraría a conquistarla.

Esa fue una noche muy dura para mí, no era posible que me dejaran dos veces en la misma noche igual, pero no haría nada al respecto así que volví a acostarme y pensé en el trabajo para no pensar en ella y salir a rogar a su habitación que me permitiera estar con ella, ella se merecía todo.

A la mañana siguiente todos estamos reunidos en la sala, pensado que hacer si quedarnos o volver.

Sakura - bueno que hacemos nos vamos o nos quedamos.

Meiling – a mi me da igual de todas formas donde este yo estará mi osito verdad amor (dijo abrazando a Touya).

Syaoran - ósea ustedes están juntos (pregunte mirándola sorprendido).

Touya - si mocoso, estamos juntos y algo les puedo asegurar a ti y a Eriol no jugare con ella.

Eriol – mas te vale Touya (dijo en tono amenazante mi hermano).

Tomoyo - calma Eriol que te aseguro que Sakura y yo estamos del lado de Mei, así que tú no te preocupes que seremos las primeras en asesinar a mi hermano si no trata bien a mi cuñis.

Touya - valla hasta mis hermanas se preocupan más por mi hermosa novia (dijo en tono dramático).

Meiling - algún problema con eso cariño (dijo frunciéndole el ceño).

Touya - ninguno cielo, si quieres me puedes poner un localizador para que sepas donde estoy a cada segundo (contesto tomándola por la cintura).

Syaoran - me parece bien (dije riéndome).

Sakura - bueno que es lo que vamos a hacer.

Tomoyo - pues regresemos, lo que nuestros padres querían es que nos lleváramos bien y eso ya lo hacemos no (dijo mirando a Eriol).

Sakura - de que me perdí.

Eriol – de nada (dijo tímidamente).

Syaoran - me parece bien que regresemos (dije pensando mis planes para sakura).

Eriol - parece que tú no puedes vivir un día sin mujeres (sentí la mirada asesina de Sakura).

Syaoran - de hecho hermanito tienes razón, solo que quiero regresar por que necesito investigar cómo puedo conquistar a una mujer que se merece todo mi respeto (conteste mirándola).

Tomoyo - valla Syaoran, si necesitas ayuda con eso yo cuenta conmigo.

Meiling - y conmigo también.

Contestaron las dos sabiendo a quien me refería, mientras que sakura se sonrojaba, eso me encantaba de ella.

Touya - ahora soy yo el que se perdió.

Todos reímos en ese momento me di cuenta que Touya veía a mi hermana como si estuviera viendo el sol, el solo escuchaba lo que decía ella y me daba gusto ver así a mi hermana y saber que el la respetaría.

Sakura - bueno pues arreglemos las cosas y pidamos un taxi, al fin y al cabo ya hay señal de celular.

Cada quien se fue a terminar de arreglar sus cosas en lo que el taxi llegaba, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, todos regresamos juntos, como era obvio Meiling con Touya, Tomoyo con Eriol y yo con Sakura, eso me daría la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Syaoran – espero que cuando lleguemos a Tokio salgamos a comer (dije sonriéndole torcidamente).

Sakura - me parece buena idea (dijo tiernamente).

Syaoran - perdona si te ofendí o hice algo que te lastimara (dije recordando todo lo que le había dicho o hecho).

Sakura – la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, de amargada pase a ser una arrastrada no (dijo toda rojita y con la mirada en el piso).

Syaoran - todo lo contrario tú no eres ni amargada ni arrastrada, los que nos equivocamos somos nosotros que no te conocemos y te juzgamos por la apariencia.

Sakura - de verdad crees eso (dijo con una radiante sonrisa).

Syaoran – mira sakura se que tu puedes pensar que soy igual a Takashi porque éramos amigos pero estas en un error.

Sakura - no pienso eso de verdad, lo único es que no quiero que por mi culpa dejes tu amistad con él al fin y al cabo tú tienes muchos años de conocerlo.

Syaoran - porque tengo muchos años de conocerlo se que ya no seremos amigos, no cuando se entere que quiero conquistar a su ex para convertirla en mi novia.

Sakura - que cosas dices (me miro incrédula).

Syaoran - es la verdad, quiero conquistarte, que me conozcas, ganarme tu amor (dije sin desviar la mirada de la suya, perdiéndome en sus esmeraldas).

Sakura - eso solo el tiempo lo dirá (dijo y sonrió).

* * *

Hey, los invito a que piquen el botoncito verde y me dejen sus comentarios del capitulo. Y ya saben mínimo 5 Reviews para actualizar.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna

Capitulo 7

POV Syaoran

Cuando llegamos a Tokio, cada quien se fue para su casa, yo sabía perfectamente que tenía que portarme a la altura de Sakura para poder ganármela. Pero la carne es muy débil así que lo mejor era esconderme de mis "amiguitas" un tiempo, ya que si las veía no me resistirá a un revolcón de una noche como dicen mis hermanos,

En cuanto llegamos a la casa mis padres se encontraban ahí,

Ieran - hola hijos por que llegaron tan pronto (pregunto con angustian en su rostro).

Meiling - tranquila mami, que descubrimos su plan y todo salió bien.

Hien - como que todo salió bien (dijo fingiendo leer el diario, pero estaba al revés).

Ieran - mataron a los Kinomoto (Estaba casi llorando).

Eriol - claro que no mama (contesto mi hermano abrazándola).

Meiling - todo lo contrario, y si me disculpan me tengo que subir arreglar porque quede de cenar con Saku y Tomy.

Hien - ósea que todo salió bien (dijo con una sonrisa).

Syaoran - mas que bien papa, tu tranquilo ok.

Eriol - de hecho hoy en la noche vamos a salir con Touya Kinomoto.

Meiling - a donde van a ir con mi osito.

Ieran - osito

Meiling - es una larga historia (dijo dándole una sonrisa y mandándole un beso).

Eriol - tranquila solo vamos a cenar.

Meiling - bueno pues espero que tu y Syaoran no se te ocurra llevarlo con algunas de sus zorras.

Syaoran - claro que no, de hecho las evitare un tiempo.

Eriol - así que lo que lo de Sakura va enserio (dijo viéndome como si tuviera un cuerno en la frente).

Hien - Sakura y Shaoran.

Syaoran - no sé si sea enserio pero lo que si se es que quiero conocerla.

Ieran - me parece perfecto (dijo mi madre dándonos un beso a cada quien).

Meiling - bueno pues eso espero porque Sakura es una chica muy linda

Eriol - por cierto no has hablado con tomoyo.

Meiling - no (contesto riendo y negando con la cabeza).

Hien - de que me perdí (con un signo de interrogación en la frente estilo anime).

Meiling - pues que aquí mi hermoso hermano no se animo a decirle a tomoyo que le gusta

Sin decir nada mas mis hermanos y yo nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo no podía dejar de pensar en esas hermosas esmeraldas y bueno todo su hermoso cuerpo, moría por volver a sentir sus besos quería tener su cuerpo nuevamente desnudo encima de mí, tocar su piel. Pero tenía dejar de pensar en eso si no me volvería loco.

Esta noche me encargaría de sacarle toda la información posible a Touya sobre su hermana.

POV Sakura

Cuando mis hermanos y yo llegamos a nuestra casa mis padres no se encontraban supusimos que no querían estar cuando nosotros llegáramos, pero no tenían de que preocuparse lo peor ya había pasado, de hecho Tomoyo y yo habíamos hecho planes para salir esa noche con Meiling,

Nos quedamos de ver en un restaurant esa noche que era de comida china ya que teníamos ganas de esa comida.

Meiling - hola mis queridas cuñis (nos saludo dándonos un abrazo).

Tomoyo - me encanta que seas nuestra cuñada.

Sakura - la verdad es que a mi también me agrada la idea.

Meiling - bueno pues esto merece un brindis

Tomoyo - estoy de acuerdo por cierto ustedes saben a donde demonios iban a ir los chicos hoy (pregunto tímidamente).

Meiling - me dijeron que a cenar nada mas (dijo encogiéndose de hombros).

Sakura - mm conociendo a Syaoran (dije molesta).

Meiling - tranquila que te aseguro que no salieron con ninguna mujer

Tomoyo - porque tan segura Eriol y Syaoran no tienen novia o si (pregunto mi querida hermana angustiada).

Meiling - de hecho ninguno de los dos tiene novia, pero se de muy buena fuente que Eriol quiere con alguien sabes (dijo viéndome a mi y sonriéndome en complicidad).

Tomoyo - y con quiere tu hermano, la conozco, de donde es, la conoce hace mucho (nunca había visto hablar a mi hermana tan rápido y tan nerviosa tenia todas las venas en la cabeza resaltadas y el puño cerrado).

Meiling - cálmate Tomy, y claro que la conoces tontita si eres tu (dijo rolando los ojos).

Tomoyo - eriol quiere conmigo de verdad (pregunto mi hermana brincando en la silla y con ojitos soñadores).

Sakura - te lo dije se le ve en los ojos que tu le encantas (dije rolando los ojos por su terquedad).

Meiling - si sakura tienen razón

Tomoyo - y que hago

Meiling - por lo que veo el es correspondido

Tomoyo - pues claro que es correspondido solo que es demasiado tímido y no me dice nada

Meiling - pues tu toma la iniciativa (dijo con una sonrisa picara).

Tomoyo - y si se asusta (dijo frunciendo el ceño pensativa).

Meiling - claro que no tu haz lo que yo te digo

Sakura - si Tomy tu toma la iniciativa no es lo que me dices a mi siempre

Meiling - por cierto Saku que pasó con Syaoran.

Sakura - necesito que me ayuden

Meiling - que pasa (dijo preocupada).

Tomoyo - que te ocurre (dijo viéndome fijamente).

Sakura - necesito que me den clases de cómo seducir a un hombre (dije sonrojándome).

Meiling - claro que sí, cuenta conmigo (dijo toda emocionada).

Tomoyo - valla hermanita me da gusto que quieras seducir a Syaoran Li

Sakura -por dios Tomy baja la voz

Meiling - que nos escuchen de hecho eso sería mejor para que vean que mis hermanos y Touya ya tienen dueñas

Las tres reímos ante el comentario de Meiling, la cena pasó rápido Mei y tomoyo toda la cena se la pasaron diciéndome como provocar a Syaoran, sin que yo cayera en mi misma provocación, según ellas así tendría a Syaoran en la palma de mi mano, nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir de compras ya que según ellas yo tenía que cambiar mi imagen tan conservadora a algo más sexy y juvenil, la verdad es que me aterraba la idea de salir de compras con ellas dos pero yo sabía que era momento de dejarme llevar por las cosas y no pensar en cada movimiento que hacía.

POV Syaoran

Los muchachos y yo decidimos ir a cenar a un restaurante que nos habían recomendado de comida china que estaba cerca de la casa, la verdad es que la idea me gusto ya que sabía que ninguna de mis amigas estaría ahí.

Touya - me gusta este lugar.

Eriol - ya habías venido.

Touya - no me encanta la comida china.

Syaoran - a Mei también le gusta, si algo extrañamos de china son las comidas típicas y todo lo referente a comida. A mama no se le da cocinar bien (dije recordando cuando quiso sorprendernos a todos con sus comidas cuando nos mudamos y extrañábamos la comida de haya).

Touya - se que están desconfiados de que yo este con ella pero de verdad no le hare daño

Eriol - te creemos, mas bien nos preocupamos por ti

Touya - por mi porque (dijo serio).

Syaoran - por lo que Mei te pueda hacer a ti (dije recordando el carácter de mi hermana).

Los tres nos reímos aunque sabíamos que era verdad mi hermosa hermana era un peligro, y más si enojaba.

Eriol - saben adonde fueron las chicas.

Touya - no se, sakura me dijo que irían a cenar pero no me dijo a donde

Syaoran - eso debería de preocuparnos

Touya - la verdad es que no, conociéndola ella pondría el orden en cualquier situación.

Syaoran - bueno tu hermana también se puede dejar llevar no (pregunte con miedo a la respuesta).

Touya - se a que te refieres y sé lo que paso entre tú y ella, Saku no es una mujer impulsiva solamente lo fue contigo así que valora eso y cuídala si de verdad te interesa. Si no mejor aléjate de ella antes de que la lastimes ok (dijo viéndome serio y con voz amenazante).

Syaoran - te aseguro que no la lastimare, solo que todo esto es muy difícil, hace mucho no me preocupo por conquistar a una mujer me entiendes.

Touya - claro que te entiendo a mi me pasa lo mismo con Mei, pero se que para que ella este conmigo tengo que portarme como el hombre que ella merece

Eriol -por dios ya se pusieron sentimentales puaj (hizo cara de asco).

Eriol - la verdad es que no es nuestra culpa que te hallas visto lento con Tomy (dijo burlándose).

Syaoran - eso es cierto se ve que le gustas

Eriol - si pero no sé como acercarme a ella

Touya - pues yo te ayudare

La noche pasaba tranquila, nunca me había dado cuenta lo divertido que era Touya, se veía todo serio y amedrentador pero si lo conocías bien era divertido.

Ya estábamos por pagar la cuenta cuando escuchamos las voces de las chicas, los tres nos levantamos alarmados porque se oía que discutían con alguien.

Cuando nos acercamos sentí que me prendían fuego en mi interior al ver con quien discutían

Sakura - porque no me dejas en paz

Takashi - no cambias por eso estas sola y así te quedaras

Meiling - ella no esta sola imbécil

Takashi - quien es el loco que se animo a salir con ella (pregunto riéndose).

Syaoran – yo imbécil (no podía permitir que el hiciera sentir mal a mi Saku).

Takashi - tu, por dios no me hagan reír

Syaoran – no es ningún chiste, estúpido (dije tomándola por la cintura).

Takashi - perderías mi amistad si te metes con ella lo sabes.

Syaoran - si bueno tu amistad no me importa

Takashi - ella es una frígida que no sabe nada del amor

Syaoran - vuelves a hablar así de ella y te rompo la cara

Sakura - Syaoran cálmate

Touya - déjalo si no se la rompo yo

Takashi – no sé porque se ponen así, si solo digo la verdad

Syaoran – dije que te callaras

No resistí mas y me fui encima de el, no podía permitir que siguiera ofendiendo a sakura no lo iba a tolerar a el ni a nadie.

Cuando Touya y Eriol nos separaron, el no se podía ni levantar, sabía que estaba bien solo le gustaba hacerse la victima ante todos

Syaoran - te lo advierto no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella o te vuelvo a romper la cara entendiste (dije matándolo con mi mirada).

Takashi - lárgate con ella no me interesa (dijo tratándose poner de pie).

Syaoran - mas te vale animal

Sakura - ya Syaoran por favor salgamos de aquí ya dimos un buen espectáculo (me rogo ella).

Tomoyo - eso le enseñara a no meterse contigo

Eriol - tranquila pequeña (dijo tomándola por la cintura).

Cuando salimos del lugar todos nos veían con asombro como si hubiéramos cometido un delito, sabíamos que para mañana toda la ciudad sabría, pero no me importaba, mejor para mi así nadie se metería con sakura.

Syaoran - estas bien (le pegunte a Saku ya que no levantaba su rostro).

Sakura -si solo que no pensé que me fueras a defender así.

Syaoran - no voy a permitir que nadie te falte al respeto ok.

Sakura - gracias (dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla).

Ese beso me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, me di cuenta la gran mujer que era ella, se había halagado solo por que la había defendido de un patán como Takashi.

Syaoran -me permites llevarte a tu casa.

Sakura - claro (dijo sonriendo).

Meiling - yo me voy con Touya le pueden avisar a mama que llegare tarde

Syaoran - a donde van a ir (dije viendo serio a Touya).

Sakura - no seas metiche, diviértanse (dijo jalándome del brazo).

Eriol - no se preocupen yo llevo a tomoyo a su casa

Syaoran - no te preocupes yo las llevo

Sakura – hay Syaoran deja que tu hermano la lleve si (dijo seria).

Tomoyo - gracias hermanita nos vemos al rato

* * *

Hola!!!!, siento haber tardado en actualizar, ayer no pude subir nada porque mi laptop la comparto con mi hermana y ella la ocupo desde el viernes para un trabajo en la universidad.

Pero al rato sin falta actualizo los otros fics, espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo y que le piquen al botoncito verde para dejarme sus comentarios.

Mínimo 5 Reviews para actualizar, agradezco sus comentarios del capitulo anterior.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es original de hale cullen anna

POV Tomoyo

Cuando salimos del restaurant Meiling dijo que se iba con Touya y Syaoran quería llevar a Sakura a la casa y la verdad es que no quería hacer mal tercio, como yo había venido en el auto de ella y Eriol en el de Syaoran

.

Tomoyo - Eriol sería mucho pedir que tú me llevaras a mi casa, no quiero ser mal tercio con nadie (dije bajito haciendo un pucherito, no quería ser tan obvia pero yo daría el primer paso).

Eriol - claro, solo que yo vine en el auto de mi hermano (me dijo pensativo).

Tomoyo - y yo en el de Saku, le pido las llaves a ella y nos vamos te parece (le dije lo mas inocente que pude batiendo las pestañas).

Eriol – claro Tomy (me dijo con una sonrisa tímida).

Le pedí las llaves a Sakura y le dije mis planes, ella solo me guiño un ojo y nos dedicamos una sonrisa de complicidad, cuando ya estábamos en el auto, Eriol estaba muy serio así que decidí hacer lo que Mei y Saku me aconsejaron.

Tomoyo - Eriol tengo que decirte algo (dije tímidamente).

Eriol - claro Tomy dime que pasa (me pregunto preocupado).

Tomoyo - mira iré al grano, megustasyquieroestarcontigo (dije bien rápido y sonrojándome).

El no dijo nada estaciono el auto, lo apago y se quedo viendo al frente, yo me empecé a inquietar pensado que lo había asustado, nota mental, mañana matar a mi hermana y cuñada, no podía seguir con este silencio, así que volví a hablar.

Tomoyo - estas bien (dije ya casi histérica por el silencio incomodo).

Eriol - tu también me gustas, solo que no sabía como decírtelo (me dijo sonriéndome como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me dio miedo).

Me quede inmóvil por unos segundo, nota mental no matar a nadie y ponerles un altar.

Sin decir nada mas lo bese, al principio fue un beso lleno de ternura con amor, se podría decir que con devoción como si de ese beso dependiera nuestra vida, pero poco a poco fuimos intensificándolo era una sensación asombrosa, eso era pasión estaba segura nunca la había sentido con nadie, necesitaba más de él, quería que el besara todo mi cuerpo y yo quería besar el de él, lo necesitaba, así que me separe un poco nos miramos a los ojos y me acerque muy despacio a su cuello, y comencé a besarlo, me olvide por completo que estábamos en la calle, en plena avenida que nos podían ver, lo único que me importaba era el.

POV Eriol

Ella acababa de decirme que yo le gustaba, no lo podía creer, y claro que le respondí que ella a mi también, no supe bien en que momento nos estábamos besando, solo se que sus besos sabían a gloria, era hermosa, tierna, era como una muñeca de cristal para mi, pero los besos se empezaron a poner mas subidos de tono, pero no podía alejarme era como si fuera un sueño y yo no quería despertar, ella se separo unos minutos, nos vimos a los ojos y comenzó a besar mi cuello, me estaba excitando demasiado, no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría antes de irme encima de ella, ella depositaba pequeñas mordidas en mi cuello, eso hizo que perdiera la cabeza así que de su asiento jale la palanca para que el asiento se fuera lo más atrás posible y casi quedamos acostados y yo encima de ella.

Comencé a besar su cuello era suave delicado como el pétalo de una rosa, su aroma era exquisito, embriagante por así decirlo, su hermoso cuerpo era una delicia, ella metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa y acariciaba mi espalda, sentía que enterraba sus uñas así que supe que ella también estaba excitada, su blusa ya tenia 4 botones desabrochados de 6 que tenia, sus senos eran perfectos, como si los hubieran hecho a mano así que fui llenándola de besos en el cuello y bajando poco a poco llegue a sus hermosos montes, eran un manjar para dioses, separe con cuidado el sostén, y lamí uno de sus pezones, ella gimió, jugué un rato con sus pezones con mi lengua y ella estaba intentado desabrochar mi pantalón y casi lo había logrado cuando una luz nos interrumpió y supe que estábamos en serios problemas.

Cuando me separe de ella lo primero que hice fue poner mi saco sobre ella, ella estaba pálida, sabía que estábamos en serios problemas, cuando baje la ventanilla del auto me di cuenta que los cristales estaban totalmente empañados.

Eriol - buenas noches oficial (trate de darle mi mejor sonrisa).

Oficial - necesito que baje de su automóvil por favor (dijo aun alumbrándonos con su lamparita).

Yo baje de auto medio acomodándome la camisa y el cabello, la neta sentía que me ardían las mejillas, por lo que supuse estaba sonrojado.

Eriol - se que no estábamos haciendo lo correcto pero podría permitir que ella se fuera por favor (no quería ver a mi pequeña envuelta en esto).

Oficial - lo siento joven pero los dos nos tendrán que acompañar a la delegación (dijo señalando a mi tomoyo y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente mientras sonreía).

Eriol - por favor no hay otra forma de arreglar esto (no permitiría que llevaran a ella a la delegación).

Oficial – no joven asi que dígale a la señorita que baje, y nos acompañaran a la delegación (juro que quería asesinarlo por esto).

Sin darme cuenta Tomy ya estaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano, en su cara no se veía miedo ni nada, sino todo lo contrario, tenía una sonrisa picara que me hizo sonreír a mi también, los dos nos subimos a patrulla, nunca en mi vida había tenido problemas con la ley, ni siquiera había tenido una multa de transito nunca, ahora como le diría a mi padre que estaba detenido, ella nunca me soltó la mano, cuando llegamos a la delegación lo primero que pedimos fue hacer nuestra llamada, la verdad es que no sabía a quien llamar, ya que sabía que Mei y Touya no contestarían ya que estaban muy ocupados y Syaoran y Sakura igual así que no tuve más remedio que llamar a mi padre.

Hien - bueno (contesto bastante adormilado).

Eriol – hola papa soy yo, eriol (dije sonando inocente y asustado).

Hien - que pasa hijo estas bien (pregunto alarmado de inmediato).

Eriol - necesito que vengas por mi (dije bajito ya que no sabia como lo tomaría).

Hien - si hijo donde estas que paso estas bien (Al fondo se oía la voz de mi madre histérica).

Eriol - si estoy bien solo que estoy en la delegación detenido (dije lento para que procesara lo que le decía).

Hien – QUE, Como que detenido porque Li Eriol (diablos mi nombre completo).

Eriol - papa puedes calmarte y venir por favor acá te explico (suplique porque el guardia me estaba presionando de que se acababa mi tiempo).

Hien - es necesario que lleve un abogado (dijo con un suspiro resignado).

Eriol - no papa no es necesario ok (dije ya rapidito y fastidiado).

Sin decir nada mas colgué el teléfono me gire hacia tomoyo y la abrace.

Eriol - tranquila mi padre nos sacara (dije para tranquilizarla).

Tomoyo - solo hay un problema (me dijo bajito y mirando el piso).

Eriol – cual (pregunte desconcertado, si ya venia papa no había problema).

Tomoyo - no traigo mi identificación, así que tengo que llamar a mi padre.

Eso si era un problema, y sin mas remedio pidió hacer su llamada y llamo a su padre.

Tomoyo – papito (dijo haciendo puchero y con tal tristeza que hasta el guardia quería consolarla).

Fujitaka – hola, hijita que pasa cariño, donde estas pasan de las 4am, porque te oyes triste amor (escuche que dijo y me sorprendió como ella lo manipulo).

Tomoyo – papito estoy en la delegación (dijo sollozando y hasta le salieron lagrimas de los ojos).

Fujitaka – QUEEEE (su grito se oyó por toda la delegación y eso que estaba en el teléfono no quería saber que iba a pasar cuando llegara).

Tomoyo - tranquilo papa estoy bien (dijo mas calmada).

Fujitaka - como que estas detenida, que paso Kinomoto (demonios, tampoco había funcionado).

Tomoyo - papa acá te explico solo ven por fis (dijo y dignamente le colgó).

Cuando ella colgó se veía realmente preocupada, parecía bipolar pero era adorable.

Eriol - tranquila ok, yo tomare la responsabilidad de todo esto

Tomoyo - no, los dos lo hicimos así que los dos la tomaremos.

Eriol - entonces que es lo que te molesta

Tomoyo - que no interrumpieron (dijo riendo).

Eriol - eres increíble sabes (dije con una tremenda carcajada).

Tomoyo –porque (dijo con una mueca en la cara y la mirada seria).

Eriol - porque estamos detenidos en unos separos, nuestros padres van a querer matarme por ponerte en una situación así y tú te molestas por que nos interrumpieron, me encantas sabes (dije abrazándola).

Tomoyo - mira lo hecho, hecho esta, así que no te preocupes ok (dijo con una enorme sonrisa).

Supimos de inmediato que nuestros padres habían llegado ya que sus gritos se oían por todos lados, cuando por fin salimos nos veían serios e incrédulos.

Fujitaka - creo que tienen mucho que explicar jóvenes (dijo molesto).

Nadeshiko- hija estas bien, pensé que me daría un infarto cuando nos llamaste (dijo abrazando a su hija).

Hien - es que demonios pensabas hijo, así no es como te hemos educado (dijo mi padre medio molesto pero en sus ojos vi que se estaba burlando).

Ieran - ya Hien déjalo, lo importante es que están bien (dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazándome).

En ese momento vi entrar a mis hermanos y los hermanos de Alice, cuando se acercaron a nosotros tenían una cara desencajada, Saku y Touya corrieron con tomoyo y la abrazaron.

Sakura - que paso Tomy estas bien (dijo abrazándola mas fuerte).

Touya - por que los detuvieron (dijo viéndome mal).

Meiling - Eriol que paso (me dijo viendo a Touya).

Fujitaka - yo les diere por que los detuvieron (dijo mas molesto, todos se voltearon a verlo) por faltas a la moral (cuando dijo eso todos se quedaron en shock viéndonos, no sé cuánto tiempo fue de silencio pero sí que mis queridos hermanos (nótese el sarcasmo) empezaron a reírse.

Hien - yo no le veo la gracias

Sakura - porque mejor no nos vamos y mañana hablan de esto (dijo conteniendo la risa).

Touya - Eriol tu yo tenemos que hablar (dijo serio y se veía amedrentador).

Eriol - lo se Touya nunca fue mi intención n faltarle el respeto a tu hermana

Touya - lo sé Eriol, de lo que tenemos que hablar es para que la próxima vez no los descubran (dijo riendo).

Nadeshiko - Touya no les des esos consejos por dios (lo reprendió su madre).

Todos salimos de la delegación y cada quien se fue para su casa, sabia que mis hermanos se burlarían el resto de mi vida por esto, pero valía la pena, ella valía mi vida si me la pedia.

* * *

Lo siento!!!!!!, es que cuando me tardo no es porque quiera, si no porque mi hermana o yo tenemos tarea ella de la uni y yo de la prepa, ella va empezando y tiene mucha tarea.

Ya saben 5 Reviews mínimo para que actualice, mañana sin falta subo un capitulo de vacaciones con la mafia y striptease placer o amor.


End file.
